Occasionally it is necessary for a policeman to fire at a fleeing criminal suspect in a crowded area. When conventional lead-filled bullets are used in this situation, the bullets will ricochet upon hitting a wall or other solid surface, thereby creating a risk of injury to innocent bystanders.
The advantages of the present invention are as follows:
(1) Because of the plastic hull and liquid mercury payload, this projectile will provide high expansion and destruction upon hitting the intended target. PA0 (2) In case the projectile misses the intended target and strikes a wall or other solid surface, the projectile will totally disintegrate upon impact, thereby eliminating ricochet and the risk of harm to unintended targets. PA0 (3) In case of complete misses, the projectile will travel intact until it reaches its self-destruction range and then will totally disintegrate within a few feet of that range, thus eliminating the risk of injury from stray bullets. The range is determined by the threading on the shaft and the angle of the propeller fins relative to the incoming air.